


Child of Death

by blurryfaceThalia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And a lot of swearing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Crossover, Demigods, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fuck Prophecies, Godly parents are dicks, Hunters & Hunting, Violence, richard roman - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceThalia/pseuds/blurryfaceThalia
Summary: Hurt and lost somewhere in this fucking town, out of Ambrosia and with no nectar left, I am absolutely fucked. Percy and Nico could be anywhere, and I'm blacking out - yes, maybe lying down would be a good idea.I should have fucking stayed with the Winchesters.Charlie has been in enough trouble, really. She quite likes her job at Richard Roman Enterprises. Her life is simple, safe and maybe a little boring.That is, until she finds a stranger bleeding to death in an alley not far from her home.





	1. I've had enough

There has never been a place for someone like me.

A child of a god, grown up with two little siblings, my mother was killed when I was seventeen – and my life fucking crumbled to pieces afterwards. We spent 70 years in a hotel and it felt like a moment; and when we finally left, we were told that we are demigods. I lost my sister, my brother lost himself, and then we had a fucking war.  
Not to mention the fucking second war after that.  
As a child of Hades people tended not to like me. I did not stay at camp halfblood, even when my friends wanted me to, and I met different, interesting people.  
And I learned that there are fucking mortals dumb enough to try and fight monsters on their own. But this Winchesters were nice, at least, until that family crumbled, too.  
You see, I never had a place to belong to. But I bit my way and fought with all my fury, fire and nightmares, because I will never loose again people that I care about.

But as a demigod you were never safe from prophecies, and so it happened that I was on a quest with Percy and my brother Nico. It was a joke, and we really didn’t need three people to do it, but we got cornered by damned harpies, and got separated.  
Now I was bleeding, fighting off these monsters, when one of them snitched my backpack away. I used this opportunity to flee and hide away from their sight.  
With my backpack gone, there was no Ambrosia or nectar for me to eat, and I was losing blood. Percy and Nico could be anywhere, and I was blacking out - yes, maybe lying down would be a good idea.  
I should have fucking stayed with the Winchesters.

The mist hides, what mortals don't understand - it usually shows me as a punk, or a ganster, or some ciminal and I got almost no chance of someone helping me.  
I refused to think of this as my end, but it hurt, and my eyes were getting heavier. How did it go this wrong?  
Maybe, if I got to the shadows, I could shadow travel my way out of here, but even if I had enough energy for that (which I did not), there was no shadow in sight - the sun was right above me, shining into this alley, and I thought that Apollo might be kidding me.  
If she could only call Castiel - but he was gone, too.

I fought all my life, and it lead me to this. I was so tired. The darkness was creeping up to me.  
I'm sorry Nico, my brother.  
Sorry, Dean. Sorry, Sam.  
Sorry, Bianca and sorry, mother. I know you both would have wanted me to make it.


	2. The girl in the alley

 

Charlie was just returning home from work, nothing suspicious on her mind – _alright_ , at least not more suspicious than the normal amount. She wanted to practice her hacking skills a little more, and maybe stream _The Dark Knight Rises,_ which she hasn’t seen yet. But that’s as illegal as it was supposed to get today.  
Well, she took her usual route, headphones in her ears. Walking on sunshine blasting through them, she couldn’t restrain from dancing a little to it – she was alone on the streets, and even though she listened to the song on repeat, she wasn’t sick of it yet.   
Though she was feeling good – she was walking on sunshine, sure enough – a cold feeling creeped over her skin. She spun around, but no one was following her. Relieved, she wanted to continue on her way, but something seemed to reach out to her.

With a shriek she jumped, and she could barely see what it was. Like a shadow it disappeared behind a corner in the alley next to her. _Don’t freak out, don’t freak out, don’t_ \- Oh, she was totally freaking out, alright.  
She hold tight onto her bag, where she knew was some pepper spray inside, and contemplated on what to do. Charlie was still all alone, no one else was around. But she could swear, she could hear a whimper from somewhere inside the alley.   
If someone was hurt, she wouldn’t just walk by, but this incident was totally freaky, and who says it wasn’t just a trap to get her into this scary alleyway? Charlie knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against anyone, and she cursed herself for not taking up that self-defense classes like she wanted to.

Just a quick look wouldn’t hurt, would it? Charlie was quick on her feet, and she would be gone the second she saw something sketchy. With a deep breath, she decides to get a little closer.

And Charlie was right – there was definitely someone hurt.

Though she promised herself to be careful, she didn’t think twice about hurrying to their side. A girl was laying in the shadow of a dumpster with her eyes closed, breathing shakenly.  It seems like she got mugged – and they roughed her up pretty bad. The girl was holding her side, and Charlie realized shocked, that she was bleeding. Worse, she was bleeding out! _And I’m freaking out_ , she thought.

“Hey”, Charlie tried to get the girl to open her eyes, but wasn’t prepared for her extreme reaction. The girl jumped bad, and tried to get up, but slide down the wall behind her immediately afterwards.   
“Wow, calm down!”, Charlie did her best to show her she meant no harm, and put her hands up in surrender.   
“Just walk on, nothing to see here”, the girl mumbled, and closed her eyes again.

“That sounds like bullshit.”, Charlie couldn’t help but say. “I’m calling an ambulance, you need help.”  
She couldn’t even fish for her phone, because the girl was close to her in the blink of an eye again. “No hospitals.”   
“Are you insane?” The girl had dark eyes, and now that Charlie inspected her a little closer, she seemed really scary overall. What did she get herself into?

The girl took ahold of her hand, so she wouldn’t reach for her phone – but averted her gaze. “I can’t pay for hospital bills.”, she mumbled.

Well, that’s just fucking great.   
Her skin seemed really pale, and she was sweating, not to mention all of her blood, that was not inside of her body anymore, where she fucking needed it.   
“I-“, the girl began and frowned, “I don’t feel so good.”

And the next second, she blacked out, and Charlie shrieked again. She tried to catch her, but she was too heavy and they both fell to the ground. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”, she swore under her breath, and now that the girl wasn’t holding her side anymore, she could truly see the extent to which she was hurt.

The cut on her side was deep, but it wasn’t the only one bleeding.

What should I do, what should I do, fuck, fuck me. Her mind was racing. She could just call the fucking police like a good citizen would, but she didn’t like the cops, and she was wanted anyway. She couldn’t just drop the amount of debt because of a ride to the hospital on a girl her age – America really was a mess.

Well, her apartment wasn’t that far away. _Fuck me_ , she thinks again.

 

Charlie doesn’t even remember how she got the girl to her apartment. The load of adrenalin in her veins may has helped. It took too long, though – Charlie had a bad feeling in her stomach. She needed to treat her wounds, and she needed to do that fast.

She parked the girl on the couch and got her first-aid kit. Never before she was so glad that she was so clumsy. Or else she might not even have the means to help mysterious strangers that are bleeding to death next to her house.

“Okay.”, she told the girl, because she once has read that that might help patients, “Everything will be fine.” It helped Charlie to calm down a little, too.  
“First, I need to see where all of your wounds are.”, she mumbles to herself. It was a little awkward, to be honest, but there were more important things right now. Charlie just hoped, that the girl wouldn’t freak out because a lesbian saw her half naked. _Well, you don’t really have to tell her._

She didn’t bother to try to take her shirt off, she was too exhausted from dragging her all they way here. (She might have gotten new bruises along the way, but oh well.) So, she just cut through the fabric. The amount from scars – _and muscles, holy_ – surprised Charlie. _Who the hell was this girl?_

Right now, she was nothing more than a girl bleeding to death, though. Charlie gave her best, while cleaning her wounds and bandaging them. The cut on her side though, would have to be stitched, and she really, really didn’t want to do that –

That’s when the girl stirred. How the hell is she waking up right now? Does that mean it isn’t as bad?  
When she regained her consciousness, she ripped her eyes open. And tried to sit up.   
“Stay down!” Charlie didn’t mean to sound so angry, but this stupid girl really doesn’t care what’s good for her. “Don’t worry, I didn’t call an ambulance, you’re in my apartment and you’re safe from whoever did that.” Charlie points to her side.

The girl blinks again, she probably couldn’t make her out right away. “Thanks.”

“It’s fine.”, Charlie sighs. “I will get you some painkillers. I still need to stitch your side.” Her stomach turned just thinking that. _Oh wow, I really hope I don’t just throw up while doing that._

“No, you don’t have to do that.”, the girl said. “I can do it myself. What’s your name, Wonder Woman?”  
Charlie blushed a little, seeing as she was wearing her wonder-woman shirt. “Name’s Charlie”, she mumbled, “And you?”  
“Guess that’s only fair, huh?”, she asked, and sat up again, but more gently this time. “I’m Alessandra.”

They sit in silence for a moment. Then Alessandra inspects her body. Charlie feels a little uncomfortable. “Sorry, had to take your shirt off.” Alessandra just shrugs, but whines in pain the next second. “Fuck, that hurt.”, she sighs.  
Charlie stood and got the painkillers she promised her. “You really want to stitch yourself up? Isn’t that like… completely insane?”

“I am insane. The sooner you know, the better.”, Alessandra smirked.   
“Oh, I believe you.”


End file.
